


我讨厌面包（路飞篇）

by tanaka_otogi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaka_otogi/pseuds/tanaka_otogi





	我讨厌面包（路飞篇）

1  
蒙奇•D•路飞是有超能力的，他的超能力是非常会打蚊子。几乎弹无虚发，在他的视线范围内只要他想，就绝不留一只蚊子的活口。缺点是——他不太喜欢打蚊子。因此在大学宿舍里，当乌索普在他背后喊到第十三遍“快把蚊子打死”的时候，他回过头烦躁地朝着乌索普的鼻子狠狠地打了下去。  
嗡——嗡——嗡——嗡——嗡——嗡——嗡嗡嗡嗡——  
蚊子缓慢地落在的路飞面前的墙上。  
乌索普捂着鼻子质问路飞是不是有病的时候，路飞一掌把蚊子打死，然后拍拍手心里那有一滩蚊子尸体和血，回答道：“抱歉啦，乌索普，但是都怪你！”  
“但是我可是个，病人啊。”  
乌索普用纸捂住鼻子，口中还在絮絮叨叨地抱怨着他在强词夺理，路飞则飞快的穿上鞋，跑了出去。  
路飞没撒谎，他真的是个病人，他这病叫差时症。从临床表现上来说，还真有点像超能力，它会把一段很短的时间在感觉上漫长化，就好比乌索普刚才催他打蚊子一共才催了12秒，可在路飞眼里，乌索普的行为被无限放大了，蚊子的飞行轨迹也无限的放慢了。这种幻觉直接作用于身体，当有人干扰时，他就会特别不振作，所以，必须抽之。  
乌索普被打后的反击，路飞从不还手，也是会好好的道歉的。如果除去这点，他不算个坏小孩，甚至十分受周围人的照顾。  
弗兰奇老师曾在实验室里为突然低头睡着的路飞落泪，称他是个坚强的男子汉。从此不让他进实验室了。期末时他的实验成绩也理所应当地不及格。  
2  
路飞从宿舍跑出来后，喜欢四处乱走，他穿过人群，人群经过他，他爬上高处鸟瞰人群，人群在他脚下。小孩子和猴子都喜欢通过爬上高处远眺获得成就感，蒙奇•D•路飞就是这么个19岁的猴子般的，还离大人差那么点意思的家伙。  
他扶着栅栏惬意的深深吸了一口天台上的风，向脚边吐了一口孩子气的唾沫。然后向下望去，结果平时闷头前进的脑袋竟然都在楼下齐刷刷地望着他，对着他指指点点，他们还在不停地尝试朝他喊叫什么，有人双手放在嘴边作喇叭状喊：“冷静啊——！小伙子——！”路飞也把手放在脸边朝下呼喊：“我就是——来看看风景——”可人群更加激动了，他顺着人们指指点点的方向看去，突然发现在自己左侧五米开外有个人，一个男人。他靠在栏杆之外，没什么表情地看着人群。  
那人注意到了路飞的目光，回过头看他，这人下巴上还留着一撮小胡子，看起来比自己成熟不少，路飞注意到他袖口下露出的手腕和手背上全是纹身，刚想说“大叔你纹身好酷啊”就听见楼下此起彼伏的起哄声在一浪一浪地将他们二人包围。远处还有一辆消防车正大叫着向这边开来，路飞这才恍然大悟，他好像闯进别人的自杀现场了，或者说，有个自杀的男人闯入他看风景的鸟瞰台了。  
于是路飞赶紧举起双手放到胸前拼命摇摆，用口型说“不”。但是对面的男人似乎没打算理他，别开了目光，手已经离开了栏杆。  
接下来的事一共发生了一秒。  
灰尘不再下落，云不再流动，骚动的人群好像突然变成了群体雕像，而他们的声音却没有停下，就像视频突然被按下了百分之五百的慢放似的，成为了粗糙又冗长的杂音。路飞那企图自杀的纹身男又把视线挪了回来，那一刻，路飞发现那双眼睛变得如此熟悉，那是游离在状况外的，自己对着镜子无数次感受过的，再熟悉不过的眼神——这事对路飞而言闻所未闻，路飞忍不住对着他使劲笑了起来。  
太好了，这时候犯病了。  
蒙奇•D•路飞从未在犯病时见过会动的活人，可是眼前的自杀纹身男，却扭过头惊异地打量他。那双眼睛不再是毫无波澜的，反而因为震惊而变得有点人气儿了。没等路飞向他走过去，自杀纹身男就从栏杆上翻下来了，路飞正要开口感叹“你纹身好酷啊“，自杀纹身男就率先开口了，他问：”你也得了差时症吗？“  
“对啊！“路飞惊喜的回答道。  
话音刚落，空气开始翻滚，云又开始流动，人群的喧闹如此刺耳，二人的身边已经被远远正在消防车内赶来的红衣的消防员战士包围，两人一起被消防员战士从栏杆旁边拉开，并制服在地，一起扭送到了警察局。  
3  
二人真正的对话是在警察局的笔录室里完成的。警察先生正根据二人的口供去调他们的档案，因为大楼被太多人包围起哄，他们被人举报了影响公共治安。于是路飞得以趁这个空挡和自杀未遂的纹身男聊了起来。  
“大叔，你手上的纹身好酷啊！”他终于如愿以偿地说了出来。  
纹身男没有说话，他好像对此毫无反应。  
“你是谁啊，干嘛跳楼啊？“路飞又追问道。  
“……关你屁事。”纹身男连眼睛都没有动一下，摩梭着手里的那只圆珠笔，好像在思考笔录要怎么写。路飞凑过去一看，姓名那栏填着：特拉法尔加•罗。  
“噢！是叫特拉男啊！我是路飞，请多指教啦！“路飞热情地自我介绍道。纹身男，噢不，罗皱着眉头打量着自己，表情好像很困扰，然后开口问：”你为什么带着草帽？“  
这个问题问得很突然，路飞从来没有思考过这一点，于是他也抛出自己的答案：“为什么不带草帽？“  
特拉男好像也没打算追问下去，他淡淡地说：“好吧，草帽当家的。“  
这个人说话怎么这么好玩！路飞的情绪又高涨了起来，这也是他第一次遇到差时症的其他病人，对方还是个自杀未遂的家伙，感觉真是不一般。于是路飞又发问了：“特拉男怎么知道我有差时症啊？”  
“看眼睛。”特拉男简短而直接地回应了路飞。  
对噢，路飞想道，我看着特拉男的眼睛也能一下感觉到他的时间和我一样奇怪。  
他和我一样是个病人啊。  
“特拉男，你有没有手机啊？”路飞掏出自己破烂的小板机，“让我记下你的电话，下次一起出来玩吧？”  
他看见罗僵在了那里，但是随后他还是从西装的口袋里掏出了自己的手机，路飞惊异地发现，罗的手机上挂着一个毛茸茸的小白熊，还穿着橘黄色的衣服。  
“啊，你手机上挂着的那个好好玩啊，让我看看！”路飞兴奋地伸手去抢罗的手机，罗像上厕所被人突然打开了门一样露出恼羞成怒的神情，一把把手机塞回西装的口袋，并用手按住，说：“没什么，不关你的事！”  
路飞扑过来一手按住他的肩膀，一只手伸进他的口袋里摸着，嘴上还喊着：“别那么小气嘛，我就是看一下啦——！”路飞感觉罗在口袋里挣扎的手又冰又湿，像一根僵硬的树枝，紧紧地攥着自己的手机，不过还是被路飞如愿以偿又残忍地用力抽出了他的手机，那只小熊挂件被暴露在两人的视线之中，路飞用手捏捏他的脑袋，毛茸茸又软绵绵的，他哈哈大笑，说：“好有趣噢，这个！”罗冷冷地说：“看够了吧。”然后一把把手机夺了回来，重新塞回兜里。  
路飞想起，总是打电话叫他回去考试，提醒他作业的导员老师，罗宾姐的手机上也总挂着这样的挂件，那是一个黑色的毛绒绒的小猫，还带了巫师帽子。  
“你还蛮像我的朋友罗宾的，她也超喜欢这种，她跟我说是逛街时做指甲的时候买到的，当时我可想要了。”  
罗没有接他的话，只是感觉他好像有点生气。  
“你还蛮有趣的嘛，我还以为你会很酷来着。”说这话时，路飞打量着罗手腕上露出的纹身，然后笑嘻嘻地把罗揣在兜里的手拉过来，用警员刚才给的笔，一笔一划地在罗的手心里写下了自己的电话。这个动作快得像训练过无数次一样，那串数字甚至需要一点侦查学知识才能够准确判断，但由于路飞边写边读，奇迹般地让人印象深刻。  
这一连串的行为看似一气呵成，其实隐藏了19岁的蒙奇•D•路飞在遇到特拉法尔加•罗的这漫长又短暂的一个小时里的许多思考。  
4  
这要从差时症本身说起，虽然这病很麻烦，但是对他而言也并不是完全那么差，从小开始，路飞在击杀蚊子方面就十分地有天赋，他的一天实在太漫长，有时候又太短暂了，他几乎没能记住什么苦难的伤心事，就成了一个19岁男人，说是男人还有点早，因为艾斯曾在路飞纪元的数百年前（有时候一天会像几个世纪）在晚饭后告诉过他，“男人是能为自己的行为负责任的人。”  
他认真地回答：“我能负责洗自己的餐具，还能打扫自己的房间。”  
艾斯说：“你能个屁。”  
萨博一边拖地一边补充道：“路飞，男人不仅仅是为自己的行为负责，还要对自己所爱的人负责才行。”  
“爱人是艾斯晚上看的那种书里脱掉衣服亲嘴的那种吗？”路飞问道。  
“也算是啦，不仅仅是亲嘴的关系，爱人是会互相包容，在对方眼中是世界上最特别的人。”萨博放下拖把，继续说：“是能用一切来保护对方的人。”  
“反正这家伙这么笨，说不定到20岁还是个处男吧。”艾斯伸手把路飞的头用力地揉了几下，“你这个连把自己的碗都洗不干净，还有突然不见人的狗屎毛病家伙就别说能有什么爱人情人了，。”  
“等我找到爱人就是个男人了！”路飞撇着嘴说。  
“绝不是这样！笨蛋！”路飞的头和肚子各挨了一拳，然后萨博取来“差时灵“提醒他该吃药了，只有按时吃药才能保证他能像这样留在自己和艾斯的身边，而不被自己的时间卷走。  
——最特别的，能让人付出一切的人，还要可以亲嘴，找到了就是男人了。  
说起来虽然和大家在一起都很开心，可是从来没有人可以称得上是“最特别的”。大家都很好，可是离“最特别“好像又差那么点儿。而特拉男是第一个可以钻进自己那停滞的时间里的大活人，这感觉太奇妙了，它又令人兴奋，又让人快活。——好像是挺特别的感觉吧？  
他打量起特拉男，特拉男也在看他，时间好像又停滞住了，或者说这操蛋的病又开始发作了。  
乌索普曾有一个月都在精心地制作着什么，路飞想看看，乌索普只告诉他，那是想要送给一个女孩的礼物。  
“为什么要送礼物？“路飞不解的问。  
“我想，我想认识她……想要给她留下，不一样的印象，这样会比较有仪式感一些。“乌索普有些不好意思地说。  
“乌索普，她收下礼物就会喜欢你吗？“路飞又问道。  
乌索普顿时像被痛击了，他恼怒地用手在路飞的后脑勺上猛敲了一下，说：“这是本大爷的得意之作，不会有女孩子不喜欢的。”  
以上思考步骤促成了路飞的行为，出于对兄弟和乌索普的信任，他对此丝毫不怀疑，并且勇于实践。  
“你要记得打给我啊！因为我觉得你是个不错的家伙。“路飞认真的强调道。  
“我必须得答应吗？“罗回答道。  
路飞看着特拉男那双闪躲的眼睛，下定了决心，他也要送一份礼物给这个特别的家伙，让他们的相识更加充满仪式感一些。于是他开口了，他说：“你想去海边吃饭吗？我知道一家特别好的餐厅！”  
“随便。”特拉男表现得显然没料到路飞会突然这么说，他突然看起来又有些局促了。  
这时候警察拿着二人的档案来了，拿走了两人的笔录本，告诉他们可以走了。  
“下周一前打给我啊！特拉男！我请你去海边吃饭——！”路飞笑嘻嘻地说，“在哥亚大学门口等我也可以！我七点下课。要是等不到的话可能是我又犯病啦，虽然一直有按时吃药，但是感觉还是控制不住啊。“  
“……知道了。“特拉男转身走向了反方向。  
路飞感觉很开心，这种开心是曾经的19年里未曾有过的，陌生的兴奋，他一路开心地踩着马路的边缘走回的学校，还唱着不着调的歌。夕阳把云照成粉红色和橙色的碎片，突然世界又停滞了，他经过绿化带时，飘落的树叶突然停在了自己的面前，他把树叶拿起来放在离自己最近的枝干上，然后一蹦一跳地去摸那条吐着舌头笑着的腊肠狗，他又转身和街上静止的所有人握手，他从小朋友手里的爆米花桶里偷了几粒爆米花，他跳到长椅上把看手机的两个中学生的手叠在一起，他从棉花糖车那里拿了一个粉红色的，蓬松的棉花糖，然后掏出兜里的硬币放在商人大叔的手中，他走在天空下仰着头撕咬着粉红色的棉花糖，就像撕碎天上静止的流云，云在舌尖融化成甜丝丝的水，而天上则排布着粉红色和橙色的糖。  
人们都曾真实的嗅到过费洛蒙的味道，那闻起来像太妃糖，像香草，像橘子，像一切香气，甜蜜和无所顾忌的期待。19岁的蒙奇•D•路飞还没能意识到这一切都只是开端，晚于自己骨骼，毛发，肌肉和睾丸的发育的——坠入爱河的开端。  
5  
路飞回到宿舍从兜里掏出那台破烂的小板机开始等罗的电话，他踏进宿舍，躺在自己的床上，把那块小砖头举过头顶，兴奋地等待着，然后在路飞纪元的一分钟后，电话在他手心里狂震了起来，并在第二秒就被路飞接起，他丝毫没有掩盖自己的兴奋：  
“太好了，特拉男，你这么快就打给我了！”  
“我是照你说的时间打过来罢了，离我们上次见面实际时间已经过去了六天了。”  
“于我看来也就几十秒吧！”  
“……我在你学校门口附近的停车场。”  
“我马上就到！“  
路飞说自己马上就到，于是他翻身就跳下了床，拉开了窗户，在乌索普的尖叫声中顺着管道和别人的阳台用了十二秒就抵达了楼底下（走楼梯也就二十几秒），然后狂奔到了学校门口的停车场。  
找到罗的车就花了二十几秒，因为路飞采用了比起一辆辆看或者打电话问是哪一辆相比更为直接的办法寻找。他一边走一边大喊：“特——拉——男——”  
“特——拉——男——！‘  
路飞一靠近，身旁车辆的警铃声便开始不受控制地疯狂大叫。没等他扯着嗓门喊到第三声，就听见身后有清脆的鸣笛声，他兴高采烈地回头望去，只见一辆底盘超低，颜色也十分骚包的跑车就在自己身后——试问世界上有几个十九岁的男孩会不为眼前的超跑而兴奋呢？  
路飞一个箭步奔上前去，用手惊叹地抚摸着那光滑的前盖，口中啧啧惊叹着“霍——好炫好炫“，然后翻身一屁股坐在车前盖上，向后一翻坐进了驾驶座。车开始发出紧急的制动警报声，路飞把屁股踏踏实实地放在真皮沙发上后用手舒服地拍打了一下方向盘，大喊道：”特拉男你的车也太帅了吧——！“  
然后路飞就听见自己旁边又是一阵车笛长鸣，他向左看去，罗正坐在一辆看起来十分内敛的商务车里，黑着脸把车窗摇了下来。说：“你在犯什么白痴呢？“  
当路飞坐进罗的副驾驶位上，靠在椅背上扭了两下，然后嘀咕了一句：“好土噢。“  
罗把钥匙插进去，然后扭头说：“那你给我现在滚下去。“  
路飞立刻收声，安安稳稳地坐正。然后车子一个弹射起步，迅速驶离了。  
但其实罗的车开的并不快，就像一个中年人追他的狗，就是因为狗总比他跑得快。路飞扭头打量罗，罗和几分钟（其实是六天前）看起来大不一样，他看起来香喷喷的，闻起来也是，合身的西装和花领带让罗看起来没有那么阴郁了，他好像比几分钟他们分别前要看起来帅很多。注意到路飞的视线，罗有点高兴地笑了一下。  
“特拉男，你为什么要自杀啊？”路飞看着罗直视前方的侧脸，突然开口问道。  
罗沉默了好一会，他们到一个十字路口时，罗问：“往哪开？”  
“左转左转。”  
罗打转向时，深深地叹了一口气，说：“现在已经不想了。”  
“是吗？那就好啊，嘻嘻嘻。”路飞向后用力一靠，伸了个懒腰。“我想听电台。”  
“我不想。”罗手握方向盘，直视前方。  
“好吧……”路飞挠挠腿，接着又说：“你知道吗，特拉男，你车里又股罗宾办公室的厕所味（是罗宾的追求者送的香水太多于是纳去当空气清新剂了），我每次去她办公室都会顺便去大便。她老请我吃饼干，你车上有人鱼曲奇吗？那个超级好吃！我和乌索普都爱吃！你为什么不摆个太阳能机器人在那个台子上啊，那个可好玩了。回去的路上可不可以也让我开一下你的车？我以前开过爷爷的拖拉机……”  
罗打开了电台，烦躁地说：“你喜欢听哪个自己调。”  
于是小男孩得以兴高采烈地调了自己喜欢的电台，布鲁克充满活力的声音回荡在车内，路飞摇头晃脑地跟着电台大声唱了起来：“I‘m！lost！In！新世界！I’m！lost! In! 新世界……”  
罗把车平稳地停在红灯前，然后挽起袖子伸手揉了揉自己的眼角，路飞则用手指了一下他露出的纹身，真诚的说：“特拉男，你的纹身好帅啊。”  
绿灯亮了，罗一脚油门继续往前开，他回答道：“谢谢你，草帽当家的，你也挺烦人的。”  
这一路，在路飞的指路下，他们的车挤进了市中心的主干道车，红灯亮起，身边车辆的喇叭按得叭叭响。罗好像突然反应过来什么，看着他，表情沉了下来，问：“……仙人跳？”  
“什么是仙人跳啊？”路飞疑惑地看向罗。  
“就是让别人花钱请自己吃饭，睡觉的职业。”  
“这世界上居然有这么完美的职业吗?”路飞笃定地回答道，然后又立刻反问了一句：“但我不是，我今天是要请你吃饭的，特拉男想和我睡觉吗？”  
罗露出大骇的表情转头看向他，半响，他低声问：“为什么突然这么问？”  
“因为今天是我请特拉男吃饭，如果你想和我睡觉，那你今天就是仙人跳的人啊。”路飞眨着眼睛，轻松地回答道。  
罗像是明白到什么一样，放松地叹了一口气，转过头笑着继续开车，他说：“无所谓了，真是这样好像也不错。”  
6  
转过路飞指的最后一个路口，车被停在拥挤的小停车场里，路飞领着西装革履的罗一蹦一跳地走向那家热闹非常的“海上餐厅——巴拉蒂”。  
“海边？”罗拽着他的肩膀问道。  
“差不多啦——”路飞笑嘻嘻地说。  
在路飞推开那扇有点油腻的破门后，罗差点转身就走，可是路飞直接在他的背上拍了一把，把他推进了餐厅。一个流着鼻涕的小女孩拿着鸡腿从罗的脚边飞快地跑了过去，她身后是年轻而肥胖的妈妈向她嘶吼，让她不准乱跑。  
有个围着围裙，叼着烟，一副不正经样的金发青年拦住小女孩，揉了揉她的脑袋，笑着把她抱回了妈妈身边。在年轻妈妈的道谢声中，他看向门口，发现路飞后笑容逐渐消失，用下巴指了指最角落的一个双人桌。  
路飞拽着罗就往那个方向走，入座后，罗用手指头抹了一下油腻的桌面，又问了一句：“海边？”  
这时候正是晚餐用餐的高峰期，巴拉蒂里人山人海，小孩的尖叫声，哭声，男人的谈笑声，女人的说话声，老人带着口音高声的争论，服务员急促的呼声，以及窗外瘫痪的市中心交通，那排成长龙的车声也能传进来。罗看起来十分局促，他复杂地看着路飞，然后叹了口气。  
路飞安慰地说道：“不要这么丧气嘛，这是全世界最好的海上餐厅了。一会你就知道了，我有预感。”  
罗脱下自己的西装外套，然后自暴自弃地说：“好吧，你说是就是吧。”  
金发的服务生把柠檬水粗暴地放在两人面前，恶狠狠地对路飞说：“你这个饭桶，别再来了。”  
罗看起来一阵眩晕，而路飞哈哈大笑。  
7  
之后，当蒙奇•D•路飞和特拉法尔加•罗这两个怪咖在全世界最好的海上餐厅吃饭期间，他们接吻了，就像阿珍爱上了阿强，蜜蜂要在春天授粉，腌肉要放盐，山治的眉毛朝向一边卷，草帽当家和特拉男好上了，这事也就理所应当了。  
8  
很多事情听起来莫名其妙，可确确实实在他身上真的发生了，无论从他嘴里说出什么，我都能保证是真的。因为蒙奇•D•路飞从不撒谎。这19年间路飞已经习惯了这样的情形，他从不怀疑眼前的现实，无论发生什么他都能接受，并且把生活拉回自己的频道来。他是病人，却也不可是否总是生活中的幸运儿，从巴拉蒂门口走出来的时候，路飞心想，我们会一辈子在一起，因为特拉男是——  
特拉男就是特拉男，全世界独一无二的，最好，最酷，最特别的，蒙奇•D•路飞的恋人。  
9  
艾斯第一次带女孩回家时，那个粉色头发，有着高高胸脯的姑娘搂着他的手臂走进客厅，看见坐电视机前狂按手柄目不转睛打游戏的那个小男孩时，一边脱衣服，一边说“缇娜好意外，缇娜好意外”一边和艾斯接吻，那天的艾斯酒气冲天，他搂着缇娜的腰推开自己房间的门，醉醺醺地扭头对坐在沙发上专心致志打游戏的路飞说：“今晚敢推我的门我就把你的头拧下来，路飞。”缇娜笑眯眯地捧着艾斯的头，在他的额头上亲了一口，然后他们把门带上了，发出砰的一声巨响。  
路飞身后的门被顺手关上时，也发出了一声猛烈的巨响。封闭空间里震动的空气让路飞被吓得一哆嗦。当眼前的事物聚焦时，艾斯扭曲放大的脸几乎要与路飞的脸贴在一起了，而之所以没能贴在一起，是因为他们之间隔了一块厚厚的玻璃板，玻璃后面的艾斯看起来不是一点生气，他的眼睛快要瞪裂了，红肿的眼眶里全是红血丝，扭曲的脸比上一次路飞几百年前偷了他的布丁看起来要生气一百倍。  
“艾斯，你在那边干什么啊？这是哪儿，怎么不过来？”路飞疑惑的看着这张怒火中烧又憔悴的脸，把手与艾斯隔着玻璃贴在一起。  
艾斯在玻璃的另一端，深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地举起手抓住自己的头发，嘴里碎碎念着“操，操。”然后用头在玻璃上狠狠撞了三下，终于坐回自己的位置，然后调整呼吸，咬牙切齿地开口道：“看看你自己的脸。”  
路飞这才反应过来，透过隔着二人的玻璃板的反光，他看见自己那张紫红的，满是淤青的，肿得像头猪的脸，眼角，嘴角，鼻子，耳朵上都有被撕裂的伤口，流血的口子都已经凝固在脸上了。这时候，迟来的疼痛，才真正的刺激到了他，他惊讶地看着玻璃里自己的影子，又透过影子，看到对面的艾斯——他穿着橘红色的连体服，上衣口袋里写着，哥亚市监狱5517。  
艾斯看着他呆愣的猪脸，他说：“你现在想起来了吗？”  
想起来？路飞看着自己的倒影，想起什么？我刚才在哪里？我为什么在监狱？艾斯为什么在监狱？当他对自己的现状进行了一系列的发问后，突然想起，自己刚才才和罗在巴拉蒂吃完晚餐。于是他恍然大悟，他激动地跟艾斯说：“我想起来了！艾斯！我恋爱了！我还没来得及打电话告诉你们！我恋爱了！”  
“什么？什么玩意？”这下轮到艾斯摸不着头脑了，他看着弟弟手舞足蹈的笑着，不过这么多年来，路飞总是如此，他已经习惯于应对这样的场景。但他还是莫名其妙地看着路飞兴高采烈地给他描述自己的初恋。  
“艾斯，我必须跟你说，特拉男对我超级好，特别好，超级超级超级好，他是全世界最讨厌吃面包的人，还开很土的车，还喜欢毛茸茸的玩具，我们都有差时症，现在有特拉男陪着我，我再也不会在犯病的时候无聊了。“  
艾斯看着他，冷冷地发问：“那他现在人呢？”  
路飞反手去兜里摸自己的手机，翻出通讯录，说：“我现在打给他，你等一下噢。”然后在电话拨出去，许久的忙音之后，并没有人接起。路飞只能沮丧的说：“他可能在忙吧，等他看见了会打给我的……”  
——“你是不是想和我分手？”罗的声音在路飞的脑中突然响起，接着是他的脸，是马路上，在灯光的照耀下，他的嘴角颤抖着，脸上写满了动摇和痛苦，罗好像在流泪。  
记忆突然潮水一般的涌了上来，又像一道从头劈下的闪电，在神经的迷宫里穿梭，最终一道重击贯穿了他整个身体。路飞突然整个人都颤抖了起来，然后他用双手抱住了自己，在艾斯面前蜷缩了起来，他就像被放在瀑布下猛冲，而此时记忆里罗的话又像一枚子弹一样打过了他的身体。  
“滚下车。”滚落到车底的差时灵，还有那天晚上罗反常的暴怒，以及之后发生的一切，他全部都想起来了。在长久的，漫长的意识模糊后，他差点以为那一切都是圣诞节前的一场梦，可是拉开窗帘时，雪已经化尽，枝条抽绿，圣诞节的彩灯早已被摘下，护士告诉他，离他被送进来那天已经过去了三个月了。特拉法尔加·罗的辞职几乎是同时的，那之后，就没人能联系的上他了。  
特拉男，特拉男——  
他坐在医院里，给特拉法尔加·罗打了一千个电话，他走过了每一个他们曾去过的地方，可特拉男的痕迹就像化掉的雪，冰冷的水痕不断地冲刷着他的四肢。他买了一块棉花糖，从医院慢慢地往回走，走过巴拉蒂，走过公园，走过电玩城，走过他们的家，最后走到了那个他们相遇的天台。在“明天会更好”的标语旁边，放着一双脱掉的皮鞋和一份报纸，他低头，恍惚地看见楼底有一个扭曲的形状和一滩血迹，然后那份报纸被狂风卷起，一把拍在了路飞的脸上，他的目光扫视过硕大的头版“恐怖分子爆破政府大楼造成109人死亡，227人受伤”然后在报纸最下方的角落里看到了那条广告——“时光穿梭体验价，大优惠！旅行者招募，请致电——”他只拨了一下那个电话，三声后电话就响了。对面传来温柔的女声，  
“您好，欢迎致电时空穿梭体验之旅，冰毒请按1，海洛神请按2，大麻请按3，人工服务请按0”  
“0。”  
一个粗犷的男声响了起来。  
“你好，欢迎他妈的致电我们，请问你想买什么？”  
“喂喂，你们穿越时空的套餐价格多少钱？我不要毒品”  
“啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我们有三种套餐，A类套餐，副作用大，可效果最好，B类套餐，副作用小，可效果不如A类套餐，C类套餐副作用小，效果也差。因此我建议你选B类套餐。”  
“嗯……那就来个B类套餐吧。”  
“好啊，B类时空穿越套餐目前报价为五十万贝利。”  
“啊，我没有那么多钱，能便宜点吗？”  
对面挂断了电话。  
路飞又拨了过去，一下按了0，又是那个粗犷的男声接了电话。他说：“你好——”  
“我要B类套餐，但是我的钱不够，你们可不可以让我赊账，等我攒够了钱就一定会来还上的。或者你们可不可以提供一下分期付款什么的？”  
“好，那么详细的业务详情，请您他妈的到事务所来咨询吧。”  
10  
在那之后的时间变得迅速而模糊，他所在的地方的每个人好像都在大声尖叫，天花板上的顶灯将少年的身体照的通红发亮，主持人和观众们高呼着“路西——”这个名字，当他凭借着超乎寻常的格斗天赋将对手撂倒后，裁判举起他的手宣告选手路西的胜利，接着是第二场，第三场，第四场，灯光下路飞感觉自己的眼球与手臂几乎要一起爆裂开了，日复一日，直到第30天，第99场，19岁的蒙奇·D·路飞在那一刻几乎要失明了，他被打倒在地，当裁判趴在他耳边大喊时，他的眼前几乎只剩下一片黑暗了。在听力也丧失之前，他听见艾斯的怒吼声——  
“从我弟弟身边滚开，你们这群狗杂种！”  
我想起来了，我全都想起来了。路飞感觉到自己的手揪住了自己胸前的衣服，他感觉几乎透不过气，眼泪大滴大滴地顺着眼框和眼角撕裂的伤口流了下来，眼泪又把脸上干涸的血迹湿润了，艾斯看着他的样子，深深地叹了一口气。然后，沉着脸问道：“你是因为这事儿才被人打成这副猪样子吗？”  
这个时候，旁边看表的警员，突然开口说：“时间到了，下次再来吧。“  
“等等！我弟弟还有话要说！“艾斯急忙请求警员再宽限一会，”路飞，快告诉我到底是怎么回事！“  
路飞看着艾斯那张焦急又憔悴的脸，回溯的记忆与眼前的现实不断交错，他听见自己嘴颤抖的说：“我会救你出来的，我也会把特拉男找回来，我一定要回去把你们所有人都带回来。艾斯，等着我！”  
然后路飞就被警员推搡着从探监室里离开了，艾斯的头碰在那块隔离的玻璃上，他用口型默默的说：“差时症，我操你妈。”  
这个时候，就不得不解释一下了，这是差时症的第二种临床表现，把一段极长的时间，在感官上简短化。就好像，路飞第一次和罗去巴拉蒂吃饭，那天分明是个炎热潮湿的夏天，而当他从监狱出来时，电子显示屏上显示的日期，分明已经过去了一整年。灰暗的天空远处在滚动着惊雷，而这一整年间发生了很多事儿，比如罗与路飞同居了，又分手了。路飞成为了地下拳场里新的明星，在合约到期前的最后一场比赛里被人差点打死在场上。  
11  
路飞从监狱出来后，一辆加长跑车停在监狱门口，有人下来为他拉开车门，然后蒂奇——他穿着乡村暴发户式的夹克，用餐巾擦了擦嘴上的油，肥胖的手指就像几条肉虫子，他亲切地伸手将路飞拉到自己身边，咧嘴露出他那颗金牙，满嘴酒臭的他给路飞递了一杯香槟，问：“见到哥哥了吗？小伙子，你觉得我的提议怎么样？  
“你真的会做到吗？蒂奇。你会让我回到过去，还能保证能让艾斯从监狱里出来？”路飞看着香槟里上升的气泡，问道。  
“大叔我啊，能坐到这个位置，就是因为我是个坏蛋，但是，我从不去欺骗一个真诚的人。坏蛋只能骗坏蛋，你是个好孩子，对不对？恰哈哈哈哈哈！“蒂奇亲昵地搂着他的肩膀，用力地摇晃了两下，”这个工作对你而言，虽然有一点点危险，不过说到底就是帮大叔送个东西，我还会给你安排一个可靠的帮手。你只要像之前我们合作的那样，你之前就做得特别好，如果不是你哥哥，我们那天就能赚够钱，你想要的方法我就会告诉你了。”  
路飞看着窗外流动的风景，灰色黄色绿色混在在一起从眼前流过，他又想起罗了，想起罗冰冷的手和那天晚上哀伤的眼睛。而蒂奇却一把把窗帘拉上，他搂过路飞的肩膀说：“没什么好犹豫的，我是个生意人，这是等价交换，你替我赚钱，而我会帮你达成我能做到的一切。包括你想要的——回到过去，回到你说的那个晚上。”  
路飞喝掉了蒂奇递来的那杯香槟，然后他定定的说：“我会帮你。”  
12  
蒂奇掌握着整个哥亚市一半的毒品走私，而另一半，在堂吉诃德家族名下。而蒂奇有一批“好货”必须要一个不怕死的，信得过的，且能力够强的人来替他送到北方他们的仓库里去，他得开车躲开堂吉诃德家族的眼线，还要尽可能的避免警察的视线。  
蒂奇送路飞下车时，接待他们的是一个和蔼的中年人，他有一头明亮的红发，左眼有三道疤痕。他喝了不少酒，笑嘻嘻地摸了摸路飞的头，从口袋里掏出一块水果硬糖塞到他嘴里。  
“哟，蒂奇，这是你儿子吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，红发，也许他真的可以做我儿子。你意下如何呢，路飞小弟？”  
“啊，我才不要。”  
路飞把那块水果糖用后槽牙磨的粉碎，并咽了下去。强烈的酸味刺激的他皱起眉头吐了吐舌头，逗得红发和蒂奇哈哈大笑，蒂奇附在红发耳边说了一句什么，红发的笑容凝固了，渐渐变得严肃，随后定定的看着路飞。而蒂奇，则轻松的转身向他们挥手告别。  
“再见啦，小伙子们，一路顺风——”  
蒂奇的加长跑车伴随着汽缸的轰炸声一骑绝尘消失在了二人的眼前。  
红发从兜里掏出烟，给自己点了一根，然后垂下眼睛，柔声问道。  
“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫蒙奇•D•路飞，大叔你谁啊？谢谢你的糖，虽然好难吃。”  
“想吃也没有了，那是我偷偷拿的。我是香克斯，你是知道蒂奇要让你做什么的对吧？”  
“啊，我要开车去送毒.......”路飞正要开口，就被香克斯的大手一把捂住，然后他拼命用口型说“嘘嘘嘘——”路飞皱着眉头莫名其妙地看着他，然后对着他的手指一口咬了下去。  
“啊痛痛痛痛痛——！你这个小朋友怎么跟条狗似的。”香克斯甩着自己被咬出血的手指。路飞朝他做了个鬼脸，然后若有所思地低下了头。  
——“你怎么跟条狗似的，草帽当家的。”罗用毛巾裹住了他湿淋淋的脑袋，使劲地揉搓，然后路飞甩着湿乎乎的手臂扑到罗的怀里，罗嘴上骂着他，可是还是忍不住笑着把他推开，又帮他把身上擦干。  
香克斯不动声色地拿起路飞的手臂看了一眼，然后像放下什么心似地叹了口气。  
“你干嘛要干这个啊，路飞，你不是那些往手臂上扎小针管吃小药丸给人扭屁股的小男孩，难道你要替家人还账？”  
“不，我想要挣五十万，我差一点就挣到了，结果我哥哥把它打断了.......他现在在监狱里，如果我做完这份工作，蒂奇就答应我给我五十万并且把我哥哥送出来。”  
“你要五十万干什么？”  
“蒂奇说给他五十万他就能让我回到过去。”  
“你知道为什么蒂奇能让你回到过去吗？”  
香克斯听到他说的这话，好像强忍着笑意，整张脸就像一个鼓起来的咖喱饺。  
“不知道，因为他是个包治百病的神奇大叔吗？”  
“不，因为你是个相信这一切的小傻瓜。”  
香克斯终于忍不住哈哈大笑，他笑得前仰后合，不停的用手锤自己的脑门。  
“嘿！”路飞被香克斯这番戏弄人的话激怒了，他一把甩开香克斯抓着他手臂的手，静静地看着香克斯，什么也没有再说下去。  
“好吧。”香克斯大喘气着说，“好吧，我不笑你了，你愿意告诉我，你为什么想回到过去吗？而且说不定，我可以帮到你。”他说这话的时候，还忍着笑。  
“唔，这得让我想想从哪里说起了。”路飞掏出口袋里随身携带的印着“差时灵”的药瓶，里头摇晃时闷陈的响声说明了它并没有被消耗太多，路飞随意的倒出一把蓝色的胶囊，一把塞进自己的嘴里大嚼了起来。  
“我其实是个病人，我得的这病叫差时症。这有点难解释，反正我说了香克斯你也不懂啦，因为我也搞不太明白。”路飞有点落寞地低下了头，好几秒后，他发现都没有人搭理他，当他再一抬头时，香克斯那张忍着笑又带着点关切意思的脸就如同雕像一般静止在了他面前。  
“看吧，就像这样。”  
13  
回忆，回忆是蒙奇·D·路飞最不擅长的事情，他更喜欢把一切的握在手里，而非去追忆过去拥有过的。19年来，他喜欢倒着走路，却不喜欢回头。  
罗在哥亚市的一家医院工作，在路飞和他好上后，他火速在附近租了房子，接他和自己同住。路飞搬出自己的宿舍时什么也没有拿，只带上了自己平时散步时爱带的那顶草帽，毫无负担的上了罗的车。那时候他从没有想过在现实世界六个月，路飞纪元三百多年后，罗会让他真的从自己的车上滚下去。  
罗租的房子又大又空，但他的书房里就像是用书砌的墙一样，到处都是书，当路飞问起为什么不多放些别的东西，罗先回答他：“我不想，和你有什么关系。”然后过了一会又跟他说：“我觉得没有必要。”又过了一个下午后，他们在吃晚饭时，罗又说：“要是你想在房间里多放些你的东西来也不是不行。”  
这事儿让路飞非常高兴，他学着缇娜亲艾斯的样子，笑嘻嘻地在罗的脑门儿上印了个油印子，然后罗笑着揉着他的脑袋，使劲用头在他额头碰了一下。当天晚上，路飞得以满足自己从小以来奢求的一件事儿，他们在“泡泡世界电玩城”里抓空了三台娃娃机里的娃娃。用的是完全不法的流氓手段，路飞专心致志的将那个巨大的洋葱头玩偶抓起，死死地盯着那个抓勾摇摆摇摆地升起，口中碎碎念着“稳住稳住稳住稳住……”金属零件的碰撞声在路飞脑中盖过了噪音一般的音乐，它在掉落的瞬间，时间被放慢了五百万倍，洋葱头悬在空中，缓慢地移动着。路飞委屈地看着罗，说：“它好像掉了。”  
“你已经把他弄掉了。”罗把抓了一两咯吱窝的娃娃找了个大纸袋装好，放在脚边，冷静地说。  
“为什么特拉男可以夹到那么多啊！”路飞把脸贴在娃娃机的玻璃窗上不爽地看着那个悬在空中的洋葱头。而罗在旁边不动声色地笑了一下，用嘲笑的口吻回应道：“因为你是个白痴吧，草帽当家的。”  
路飞还是瘪着嘴看着那个悬在空中，充满残念的洋葱头。  
“你真的就那么想要这个丑东西吗？”罗又好笑又无奈地问。路飞猛地点头，视线还是移不开那个洋葱头。  
然后罗一脚把夹娃娃机踢成与地面呈一个斜角，让空中的洋葱头被刮进入口，又一脚把它踢回原位。轻车熟路又冷静地等着世界恢复正常，而路飞兴高采烈的夸他简直是个天才。  
他们约定每晚一起吃药时要喝不同的饮料，经过民主讨论分析后，他们决定：  
每周一晚上吃药时要配牛奶，周二晚上配威士忌，周三晚上配可乐，周四晚上配朗姆酒，周五晚上配橙汁，周六晚上配奶油冰淇淋，周日配一个特拉男的亲亲。  
规划到周日的时候罗震撼地看路飞在纸上写下“KISS”的单词——后来路飞发现罗一到周日就使劲咳嗽，真是莫名其妙。  
那辆土不拉叽的商务车，罗没有食言，真的让路飞拿去开了，老实说，罗租的房子离工作的医院步行不过30分钟，开车也不过10分钟，而这段路常常是路飞的快乐源泉，因为他能借此要到车的钥匙，然后借着接罗下班之名，到处开着去兜风。直到有一次，罗认真地打电话拜托他，“草帽当家的，帮我从家里拿一下我放在客厅的文件袋，里头有病人的片子。”  
头一回被委托如此重任的蒙奇·D·路飞感觉自己肩膀上承担了巨大的责任，他拍着胸脯保证会在十分钟内把文件袋交到罗的手中，罗听后很是惊讶，并高兴地说下班会带路飞去吃自助餐，能吃到整只烤羊腿的那种。然后习惯性地跳上了那辆商务车，在车子还没能热起来，平稳地驶离小区时，最不愿意见到的场景，还是发生了。突然间，刹车，油门，喇叭，离合，全部失灵，车就像突然被施了魔法一般停在了社区的路中央，路飞抱着文件袋，心说：糟糕糟糕糟糕，完蛋了。我又犯病了。他绝望地看着车旁树枝上的麻雀被吓到飞起来，动作凝固在空中，又看着不远处有一条没牵绳的小泰迪狗在尿尿，仿佛又看见了医院里等待着他的罗，虽然后来证明，罗一点也不着急，他本来就应该在午休的时候自己回家取，谁知道他为什么要打这么一个狗屎电话。  
于是，路飞做了一个让他从此再也没有机会坐上这辆车的主驾驶位置的决定，他毫不犹豫地推开车门，跳下了车。准备在这个静止的世界展示他哥亚市马拉松竞赛第一名的实力。但是他忘记了一点，那就是——我们谁也不知道差时症这个狗屎精神疾病到底是什么时候会把正常的世界替换回来，于是，在路飞跳下车还没跑出几步后，身后一阵巨大的轰鸣声和碰撞声爆炸连环式地响起，他像是突然想起什么似地，猛地回头，就看到特拉男的车，撞在了绿化带里的桦树上，然后几乎侧翻在草地里。  
罗再次接起路飞的电话不过过了两分钟，当路飞哭着向他讲述这一切的时候，罗在痛骂了他十分钟后，就轻而易举地原谅了他。但是，路飞永久性地丧失了坐在主驾驶座位的权利。  
某个周日的晚上，罗在干完那事儿(那个亲亲）后，百无聊赖地躺在床上一动不动的看看着路飞，他老是爱做这种事，当他们在一起的时候，无论什么时候路飞犯病时回头，他都发现罗在看着自己，目不转睛。路飞一边咽下那天的差时灵，一边倒在罗的身边，他看着罗洗完澡后赤裸的上身，就突然对他的纹身起了兴趣。他用手轻轻在罗的胸口点了一下，说：“我还是觉得特拉男的纹身好酷噢。”  
罗好像被挠痒了一样，向后挪了挪，轻声笑了一下，然后把路飞的手握住提起来，问：“怎么着，你也想要吗？”  
“嗯！”  
然后罗翻身从床头拿了一根马克笔，先用手从路飞的胸锁乳突向下滑去，一直滑到肚脐，路飞感觉很痒，又感觉有一股热气顺着罗摸过的地方溜了下去，又有一种奇异的感觉就像上升的碳酸气泡缓慢而压抑的从身体的某处升到了大脑皮层，让路飞的心跳疯狂加速。罗看发现他不同寻常的反应，有些戏谑的说：“你脸还蛮红的嘛，草帽当家的。”然后他拔开笔帽，在少年的身体上，出乎意料的十分流畅且麻利地画了一个咧嘴笑着的小猫咪的脑袋，沉吟了一阵后，又给它添上了一个苗条又形状夸张的身子。  
“这样行吗？”罗问道。  
路飞看着胸前那只用马克笔画的简笔画小猫，高兴地用手在头顶比了个猫的耳朵，嗷了一声。  
然后罗把笔一把扔到床底下，翻身就把路飞按倒在床上，说：“猫才不是这样叫的。”  
这些事情太过于鲜活了，在和特拉法尔加·罗在一起的那快进又慢放的三百多年里，路飞从未有一刻想过他们会在不久的将来分开，即使某一次，罗落寞地抱住路飞，把脸埋在路飞的肩膀处，久久的没有说话，那次，路飞看不见罗的眼睛，也在长久的，无限延展的时间里没有感觉到罗有任何细微的活动，只是在之后，罗看着他的眼睛，露出了一点点哀伤，又很快被其他的情绪掩盖。  
路飞意识到了这一点，他马上就明白过来到底是怎么回事，在这个莫名其妙的精神病康复历史上，特拉男已经迈出了非常重大的一步，那就是他们不会再总是那么同时地进入那静止的，割据的世界，特拉男，要做回一个正常的人了。他再也不用在开车送路飞上学的时候，因为差时症和路怒症双重折磨的时候，黑着脸骂八百万句脏话。也不用再因为担心差时症突然发作，而不敢在家里用任何的天然气设备了。  
哪怕之后度过了无数的时间，经历了许多的事，蒙奇·D·路飞也从来没有告诉过特拉法尔加·罗，当那天他把头埋在自己肩膀上时，自己的时间，在一动不动中度过了31536000秒。这并非易事，因此路飞为自己能守住这个秘密而感到非常骄傲，因为他正如萨博在拖地时敬告他的那样，他做到了守护自己的爱人的某种坚持，哪怕用尽自己全部的能量。  
那时候路飞发现，自己再也不能在没有罗的时空里独活了，如果罗一个人康复了，那么接下来就要罗忍受他时常消失的痛苦了，一想到这一点，路飞就对康复这件事抱有极大的热情，他更加规律而准确地根据医生的嘱托吃药，还经常留意时间和自己发病的频率，有时候他总是想，假如有一天自己和罗都康复了，他们一定要一起去玩一次游乐园的过山车，在他之前想尝试时，罗冷静地提醒他，如果在反转过来的最高处犯病的话，他们全都得死。  
其实假如路飞没有在那天，踢翻那个垃圾桶，也许后面的一切都不会发生了。因为垃圾桶里，有他最意想不到的东西，他看见一粒一粒的，差时灵的蓝色胶囊在厨余垃圾之间，混杂在污水中，滚落一地。  
然后，路飞的手机响了起来，那是罗的名字，伴随着铃声，急促的在屏幕上闪动着。  
——这就是一切的开始了，但我绝不承认那就是一切的结束。如果在给我一万次选择，我都不会选择这个展开，可是如果一万次都必须面对接下来要发生的事，我还是会义无反顾的，再做同样的事。  
14  
蒙奇·D·路飞坐在香克斯的小货车的侧驾驶时，看着公路一侧那灰蒙蒙的大海，突然想起自己和特拉男从来没有一起来看过真正的海。他才发现这里的大海一点也不好看，它看起来广袤却寒酸，深沉但肮脏。让人感觉糟糕透顶。  
香克斯摇头晃脑地伸手打开了车里的电台，在刺刺拉拉的电波声后，温柔而哀伤的女声响起，香克斯把窗户摇下去，一只手夹着烟探出窗外，另一只手把着方向盘，他跟着电台的歌声轻声地跟着唱着：  
Why does the sun go on shining，太阳为何依然照耀，  
Why does the sea rush to shore，海浪为何拍打着岩岸，  
Don't they know this's the end of the world，难道它们不知道这是世界末日，  
Cause you don't love me any more，因为你不再爱我了，  
Why do the birds go on singing，鸟儿为何依然歌唱，  
Why do the stars glow above，星星为何在天上闪耀，  
Don't they know this's the end of the world，难道它们不知道这是世界末日，  
It ended when I lost your love，当我失去了你的爱，  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder，当我清晨醒来纳闷着，  
Why everything is the same as it was，为何一切如常，  
I can't understand no I can't understand，我无法了解，我真的无法了解，  
How life goes on the way it does，生命怎会像往常一样运行，  
Why does my heart go on beating，我的心为何仍在跳动，  
Why do these eyes of mine cry，我的双眼为何在流泪  
Don't they know this's the end of the world，难道它们不知道这是世界末日。  
It ended when you say good-bye，当你说再见的时候。  
路飞突然低下头，用手抱住自己的脸，不住地颤抖。他从口袋里掏出差时灵，又像泄愤一样地倒了一堆出来，一把塞进自己的嘴里，流着眼泪咀嚼着这些蓝色的胶囊。  
香克斯看着他怪异的举动，把电台的声音调小，风声呼啸，时松时紧。他目视前方，不解地问道：“我唱的太好听了吗？”  
“没有，是挺难听的。”  
“那就算了，我还以为你小子很有艺术天赋呢。”  
香克斯把车里的音乐关了，只有引擎声在二人之间回荡。  
“你干嘛搞这个啊，我给你这么大的时候还想玩个乐队谈个恋爱什么的。”  
“我想要五十万。”  
“你知道我要问的不是这个，如果你愿意说，你可以从头说起。”  
“我和特拉男分手了，他好生气，然后等我清醒过来，就哪里也找不到他了。”  
路飞继续把脸埋在自己的手里，他感觉痛觉又回到了他的身上，由内而外，混合着差时灵的药效，让他变得思维更加理智了。  
“我们分手的时候，我还有话没有和特拉男说清楚，然后突然就有辆车从我背后冲过来，后面的事我都记不太清了。我的病就是这么操蛋，但是我就是这么发现特拉男彻底消失了的，因为我哪里也找不到他了，但是我还有话没和他说清楚呢。”  
“等等，你失恋的事我已经知道了，不过你要找人的话，有没有报警呢？你们这个情况属于精神病人走失啊。”  
路飞摇摇头说：“所以说香克斯你不明白嘛，警察又不会管我失恋的事。”  
“好吧，我不说了。你鼻子眼睛嘴上的伤又是哪来的？”  
“唔，这是昨天晚上在一个拳场里比赛的时候留下的。”  
“没想到你这个小不点居然是个拳击手。”  
“从一个月前开始是的，不过对手是个卑鄙小人，他咬我。”路飞指了指自己撕裂的耳朵。“蒂奇答应我说，如果我连赢一百场，他就一次性付我五十万，然后我就可以用这五十万来买他帮我回到过去了。我差最后一局就要赢了那五十万了。”  
“那你干嘛又要帮他送货？这可不划算。”  
“我哥哥，我哥哥艾斯找到我了，当时那个卑鄙小人正呈上风，但是那是暂时的，我正准备揍飞他，艾斯突然跳到擂台上了，他拆了个台下观众的座位，一下把那人的头砸碎了.......”  
“艾斯想带走我，但是没能成功，我们都被抓起来了，艾斯被送到了警察局准备收监，他这样百分百要蹲监狱，虽然以前爷爷给他开过一个抑郁症的证明......但是蒂奇说，如果我给他送货，他就能解决艾斯的谅解书，然后，依然会帮我回到过去。”  
香克斯把车开进一个废旧的车库，停了车，然后扭头注视少年那张撕裂的，破损的，毫无动摇的脸，沉思了一阵，问：“如果我现在告诉你，我也可以帮你带你哥哥出来，还能帮你找到那个消失的人呢？”  
路飞望向香克斯的脸，他笑的很坦荡，看起来一点都不像是假话。  
两人打开车门。刚走下车，伴随着“咔嚓”一声，路飞的脑后就顶上了一个硬邦邦冷冰冰的玩意儿。抬头一看，车库里堆满了手持武器的人，足足有一百多个，他们将两人包围，而在包围圈的中间，路飞和香克斯的对面站着的正是把任务分配给他们的蒂奇。余光之中，路飞看到香克斯的脑袋后面也顶着一把枪，正举起双手做投降状。  
“喂喂，怎么回事，这和说好的不一样啊。”  
“别装了，你早都暴露了，香克斯警官。”蒂奇嘎哈哈哈哈地笑，露出一口残缺不齐的牙，“你们这些条子一天比一天烦人，今天你和这小鬼就得死在这里了。”话毕，他摆了摆手又说道：“等我离开就干掉他们两个。”  
一般人要是遇到这种场景，肯定就给吓坏了。可惜路飞不是一般人，是个有十九年差时症病史的精神病人，还在地下拳击场练了一身功夫。于是在蒂奇转身的那一刹那，路飞扭身使出一个过肩摔将用枪指着自己的家伙摔到了地上，再顺便拿走了他的枪。这个动作成了开战的信号，香克斯偏过头矮下身，手肘一撞，他身后的人捂着脸应声倒地。紧接着便是自四面八方来的枪声与脏话，香克斯口袋里塞的难吃的水果糖随着他的动作啪啦啪啦洒在地上，和一百串鞭炮齐放一样的枪声融为一体，他一边和蒂奇的手下们打斗，一边向路飞大喊着什么。  
但路飞并没听到，他的时间在这一刻突然又被无限拉长，那些怒骂与叫喊、还有冒着火光的黑洞洞的枪口都被放满了一百万倍。于是路飞在这个如今只有他一个人独享的时空里一个接一个地放倒了那些静止的守持枪械的小喽啰，再从香克斯的怀里掏出手拷，啪嚓一声拷在了正打算转身离开的蒂奇手上。  
15  
两周后，在红底白字“路人英雄蒙奇·D·路飞记者见面会”的大横幅下，路飞的左边坐着挂了彩的香克斯，右边坐着哥亚市的市长，台下是观众和记者们攒动的人头。  
一位记者举起手来：“路飞先生，我听说了您的事迹，非常感动，请问是什么契机促使您做了如此勇敢的事呢？”  
路飞觉得自己的眼睛快被闪光灯给闪瞎了，他眯着眼睛，像没睡醒一样，回答道：“我想要五十万。”  
台下一阵窃窃私语，记者又问：“这五十万对您来说是有什么特殊的意义吗？”  
“我想要找到特拉男。我半年前出了车祸，醒来之后就找不到他了。”  
“原来您是想要找到自己的朋友。可是如果要找人，可以依赖警察与媒体的力量，为什么您偏偏要去参与缉毒事业呢？”  
“可是我失恋的事又不归警察和媒体管啊。”路飞说完，还皱着眉，像看不懂事的孩子一样看了提问的记者一眼。  
那个记者或许是被路飞的回答震撼到了，他坐回原位不再提问。路费和香克斯又陆续回答了媒体与民众的几个问题，接着又在红色的横幅下和市长合了影。众目睽睽之下，市长颁发给路飞“路人英雄”的锦旗和奖金五十万。  
16  
路飞再见到蒂奇的时候，他已经被剃了平头，只不过那一口参差不齐的牙没办法补齐，一说话就漏出咻咻的风声。剃了平头的蒂奇像一个普通的种田老农，两天三夜没睡觉的那种。他从玻璃另一端用胀着血丝的眼睛，像看一个神经病一样对着路飞狠狠瞪过来。  
“蒙奇·D·路飞，你他妈疯了吧。”  
“我没疯，”路飞认真地解释，“我把五十万带来了，根据约定，你要告诉我怎么回到过去。”  
“你他妈睁大眼睛看清楚老子在哪！老子要五十万有屁用！”蒂奇猛地一拍桌子，像是要吃掉路飞一样向玻璃扑了过来，但还没等他撞上玻璃，四周戒备森严的狱警就一电棒敲过来，将蒂奇敲回了椅子上。  
蒂奇的身体痉挛一样猛地颤抖了半分钟，最后总算才慢慢平静下来。他大口大口地喘着气，缓缓开口。  
“据说有一种人，在他亲手做出的面包里，有一块可以让那个人回到过去，但是不知道是哪一块。”  
末了，他又说：“都是道听途说，要是不管用也别他妈再来找老子了。”  
说完这些，蒂奇就被身后的四名狱警押出了会见室。路飞也拿起桌上装着五十万现金的袋子，转身离开之前，他看到蒂奇用混杂着嘲笑与恐惧的古怪神情最后扭头望了自己一眼。但路飞可不管这些，他飞快地跑出监狱，跑上大街，人群在他身边漠然地行走，车子飞快地经过十字路口，在他的耳边发出呼呼的风声。路飞知道了回到过去的方法，既然知道了，那接下来只需要不间断地尝试。他感到畅快，好像一切又都回到了他刚刚与罗相遇的那个午后，唯一不同的是如今自己抱着一个沉甸甸的袋子，里面装着五十万现金。蒂奇不要这些钱，还告诉了自己怎么回到过去，自己省下了五十万。  
特拉男。路飞想，特拉男，我给咱们省下了五十万，你可以修好那个被我弄凹了一块的车门啦。剩下的钱还能给我们买一台PS4，买好多游戏，然后咱们就去旅游，去洛杉矶，巴黎，北海道，哥本哈根，西藏……  
路飞跑过两人初遇的那栋大楼，去到巴拉蒂海鲜餐厅给山治打了个招呼，接着他经过罗工作过的医院，假日时两人曾一同消磨漫长时光的公园，最后回到了曾经和罗一起居住的公寓。他在防盗门前停下脚步，深呼吸出的鼻息带有特殊的摩擦声响，这时候路飞才发现自己哭了。  
他发觉自己非常想念特拉法尔加·罗。  
17  
那之后路飞回到了无数个过去。他曾经在侏罗纪的天空中瞭望过飞翔的翼龙，还曾经被淹没在游行的爱国青年的口号声中，还有一次，他经过一个大胡子俄罗斯人的书桌，往桌子上那张写有奇怪字母和标记的表格上添了几笔，好让它看起来更整齐些。  
路飞吃了数也数不清的面包。那一天，路飞咽下自己生平最后一块面包时，终于回到了那个干燥又冰冷的夜晚。与一年前、或是千百万年前相比都没什么变化的特拉法尔加·罗就坐在自己身侧的副驾驶上，他的眼睛里落着路灯橙黄色的光，在漆黑的车子里像是温热的灯火。接着罗转过头来，看到路飞的那一瞬间，他看起来像是要哭了。在柔和甜蜜的情歌之中，路飞也抽噎着，将自己的心脏紧贴在面前恋人的胸膛上，去寻找他的嘴唇。  
“特拉男，我给咱们省下了五十万！”亲吻过后，路飞得意洋洋地对罗如此说道。  
“那钱呢？”  
“我放在家里了！……啊。”路飞突然想起了什么，满脸的高兴立刻无精打采起来，“那应该是将来的事情，我现在还没有那五十万呢。”  
罗用“不出所料”的表情转过头来，然而他的眼睛却是笑着的，流动着蜜糖一样的光泽，就像在静止的世界中暂停的、普通而幸福的人们一样，闪着亮晶晶的光。于是路飞也笑了，他踩下油门，和坐在自己身边的恋人一起，向那家他们十分熟悉、却也有几百万年没去过了的拉面店驶去。  



End file.
